Christmas Vertigo
by human28
Summary: How will Alec spend his first Christmas? MA.


Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did, Dark Angel would still be up and running.

Spoilers: I dunno. Somewhere in Season Two.

Summary: How will Alec spend his first Christmas? M/A.

"Christmas Vertigo"

A solitary figure stood on top of the Space Needle, gazing at the city below him in silent concentration. Night had just fallen, and Seattle was a mass of glimmering lights. It was during this time of the year that those lights shined the brightest. The season of Christmas had begun.

Alec zipped up his leather jacket as the wind blew against him in icy coldness. He barely shivered. _Christmas. _He thought with a frown.. It was ironic how most people would find thousands of meanings for that one word, and yet he, a genetically empowered super soldier could not find the definition of it in his head. Manticore seemed to have forgotten to insert that small piece of information into their enhanced brains.

It was such a foreign word, that even he had trouble believing that such occasion existed. _But it does. _He shook his head in disbelief at the peculiarity of ordinaries and their yearly celebrations. He recalled his day earlier at Jam Pony. He had almost thought that he had walked into the wrong place. The whole of Jam Pony was adorned with decors of green and red. A Christmas tree flashing with colored lights stood on the far side of the room where a big gold star stood on top of it. Silver ribbons decorated Normal's dispatch counter and he was singing 'Jingle Bells' at the top of his lungs.

A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. Everyone had seemed so excited about Christmas – something that he himself could not feel. Something that a tiny part of himself wished he could enjoy.

His thoughts were cut short by the sudden presence of a familiar someone. She was standing a few feet behind him, probably arguing with herself whether or not she would share the Space Needle with him, or leave instead. He smirked. "I know you're there Maxie."

He heard her approach him, and it wasn't long until she was standing on his right, her eyes drawn to the glowing landscape below them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, without turning to look at him. He was surprised by the lack of sarcasm in her voice. It was replaced by a sincere curiosity that Alec knew had to be because of this so-called 'Christmas spirit' that was floating around and infecting people.

"To think." He replied bluntly. He could vaguely feel her bristle beside him when he refused to elaborate what exactly he was thinking about. He resisted the urge to grin. Riling Max up had to be one of his most favorite hobbies. Sometimes, all those punches she threw at him was worth seeing her look so – uncontrollable. .

"So, what do you think of all this Christmas shit?" he asked her conversationally. "Because I personally think that all this celebrating is a bit useless…"

"Useless?" she echoed, turning to look at him. The sarcasm was back. He sighed inwardly. Guess those 'Christmas spirits' last for only a few seconds or so. "Christmas is a time to enjoy, Alec. It's a time when a bunch of people gather together to celebrate and exchange gifts."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "So it's a like a party then?"

"I guess so," she shrugged as her gaze flitted towards the dark night sky. Silence preceded her answer. It was long and companionable. Max was the one who broke it first. "How are you going to celebrate your Christmas, Alec?"

Alec blinked. For once in his life, he found that he had absolutely nothing to say.

…

Max waited for his answer as she studied the dark sky above her. The stars glittered brightly against the black background, and there was not a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful evening. Or maybe, she was just biased. A few years ago, she would've dreaded Christmas, knowing that she had no one to celebrate it with. But now, she had friends. Real friends who loved her…

That warm thought was interrupted by Alec clearing his throat and saying in a soft voice that Max did not know he was capable of using. "By myself."

Max's head whipped around to look at him as her heart clenched. He was gazing at the distance, his face a mask of total blankness. But his eyes betrayed the unhappiness that Max had felt several years ago. A few months ago, seeing him like this, would've made her laugh – but now, the pain that she saw reflected on his hazel-green eyes stung.

No one was allowed to be like this during Christmas. _No one. _Not even transgenics like her – like _him. _Her next act surprised him, as well as it surprised her. She tilted his chin towards her and she smiled. "Tell you what, Alec. Why don't you celebrate it with me?"

The pleasure that broke through his eyes was a beautiful sight. Even more beautiful than the breathtaking view below them.

"That would be great."

…

"Is everyone here?" Max asked, looking around the dining room – searching for a certain transgenic that she had invited not more than twenty-four hours ago. Original Cindy, Joshua, and Logan were already there. But _he _wasn't. And she would _not _start dinner without him. It _was _his first Christmas, after all.

"Everyone's here," Logan said a bit impatiently. "So why don't we start now?"

Max fixed him with a dirty look. "_No,_" she snapped. "Alec's not here yet."

Logan opened his mouth, then closed. Apparently unable to think of anything to say, he crossed his arms across his chest and proceeded to sulkily stare at everyone in the room.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Max shot out of her seat, trying to restrain the pleased smile that threatened to spill over her features. "I'll get it." She said hastily before hurrying into the corridor to unlock the door. When she opened it, her lips spread into a grin.

"Hey Maxie," he greeted her. Dressed in casual jeans and shirt along with the ever-present leather jacket, he looked like he stepped right out the pages of a magazine. His hazel-green eyes sparkled with mischief. "See something you like, Max?"

Heat rose to consume her cheeks and she turned around to hide it. "No. I just noticed that you didn't bring a present."

He closed the door behind him and threw her another one of those devious looks that either signaled trouble, or something really good. "It'll be arriving later this evening. Special delivery and all that."

Max tried to read his features, trying to find out what exactly that 'special' present was. Her attempts were futile, and she shrugged, leading him into the dining room where everyone was already seated. OC flashed him a smile, Joshua gathered him into a huge bear-hug and Logan nodded curtly at him. Alec opened his mouth to spit out a smart-ass comment at Logan, when he caught the warning look that Max was giving him.

He shut his mouth and plopped onto the seat beside Joshua. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Ditto," Original Cindy agreed. They spent the next few minutes eating, and exchanging polite conversations with each other. Alec carefully avoided Logan's heated gaze, knowing that he was resentful towards the transgenic for having 'stolen' his girlfriend, something that Alec had not fully forgiven Max for. After all, it was _her _idea to act as if they were 'together.' Not that he minded…

"Alright, is everyone done?" Max asked. There was a murmur of conformity across the dining table. "Well then, let's start the Secret Santa thingy, then." She pulled out a box of gifts from under the counter and dropped them lightly onto the now empty table. (Joshua had cleared away their plates and utensils). She lugged out a rather large gift, finely-wrapped in colored paper. She read the tag with a small smile. "This one's for Joshua – from Logan."

The transhuman beamed with glee as he excitedly tore open the covering. It was as expected, a box of paints, and some new canvases. "Joshua thank Logan."

"Your welcome," Logan said politely.

"Alright, this next one is for you Logan. It's from OC." Max tossed him a small package which he caught easily. He opened it neatly, and smiled another one of those polite smiles that Alec found himself already starting to dislike. It was a new sweater. Gray in color. So as to match your computer equipment, Cindy said. "Thanks, OC."

"And this one is for OC, from Joshua." Max smiled as she handed the package to her best friend. The African-American woman squealed with delight as she pulled out from the messily-wrapped box a beautiful painting of herself.

"Thank you sugah," she gushed, admiring her self-portrait with bright eyes. "I am one beautiful gal!"

Everyone laughed.

"Now that leaves…" Max trailed off as she locked eyes with Alec. "…Alec and me. I guess we got each other's names. Strange, don't you think?"

Alec smirked. "I call it fate."

Max rolled her eyes, but he could see the amusement glimmering in her doe-brown eyes. "Why don't you go first." She suggested, her face a mass of deep curiosity. "You're special delivery and all that."

"Wait here." He then exited out of the dining room to fetch his 'special delivery.'

…

Max could barely sit still as she waited for her mysterious gift to arrive. _I wonder what he got me? _She thought, her curiosity starting to overwhelm her. Let's just say that patience was not one of the virtues that she possessed. A few seconds later, her enhanced hearing caught the sound of the door gently clicking closed.

_It's here. _

The door to the dining room opened…

…and several jaws went slack.

"_Zane?_" she exclaimed in shock as a grinning X5 entered the room to be closely followed by an identically-grinning Alec. Zane looked as much as she remembered him twelve years ago. From his tousled raven black hair, to his gleaming sapphire-blue eyes, and down to that brazen smile.

She was out of her seat in a flash, and into her long-lost brother's arms, sobbing her heart out in tears of joy and ecstatic relief. So much had happened in the past few years – so much had changed in her life, that she had almost forgotten how it felt to be in her brother's arms. Zane was after all one of her favorite siblings. He was the one who rocked her to sleep at night back at Manticore when her Shark DNA kept her up till past midnight. Zane was one of her best friends, and it was all because of Alec that she was able to relive these memories that were once too painful for her to remember.

As Zane soothingly rubbed her back, she peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw him walk through the living room door where everyone had retreated to give the two siblings privacy. He shot them one last look, and their gazes met and locked.

_Thank you. _Max mouthed at him through her tears. He nodded and shut the door behind him. But not before Max saw the genuine smile that flitted across his face.

…

"So, how'd you find him?" Logan asked him the minute he seated himself on the tattered sofa .Joshua had started off painting in the other room with Original Cindy as his audience, leaving the two men alone in the miniscule living room.

Alec looked at the elder man. The expression he wore was not one of sheer interest, but one that slightly resembled competitiveness. It was as if Alec's present to Max was something that he, Logan, should've probably thought of giving her. _Fat chance. _Alec thought, as his mask fell over his features to cover any other emotion that threatened to appear.

"I did a little recon," Alec replied flatly.

Logan must've noticed the ice in his voice because he said nothing more about the subject, instead, he switched on to another topic. A topic that caused the tension in the room to thicken even more. "So, how are you and Max doing lately?"

"We're fine," he responded tightly. This was something that he did _not _want to talk about.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "She was in heat, wasn't she? That morning when I saw the two of you leave her apartment? You probably couldn't control yourself – X5 hormones and all that. And _she _probably couldn't keep her legs crossed long enough to keep you away--"

Logan didn't even have time to blink because the next thing he knew, he was being slammed against the coolness of the living room wall, with a hand wrapped firmly around his throat.

"_Nothing happened," _Alec hissed, his eyes flashing angrily, as they burned with rage. "Even if she _was _in heat, I would never take advantage of her like that. I respect her in a way, that _you _don't."

Logan struggled ineffectively and Alec automatically tightened his grip.

"_You will not speak about her like_ _that ever again,_" Alec spat and released his hold on Logan's throat. Eyes Only sunk to the floor in a vulnerable heap.

And with that, Alec spun around, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment.

…

A solitary figure stood on top of the Space Needle, gazing at the city below him in silent concentration. Night had just fallen, and Seattle was a mass of glimmering lights. It was during this time of the year that those lights shined the brightest. But for him, all the lights in his world had just gone out. His first Christmas was officially ruined.

He stood as close to the edge as he dared himself to, relishing the danger and risk that was being taken right then and there. This was one of the few things, after being out of Manticore, that he took pleasure in. Back at Manticore, there was no such things as risks and dangerous possibilities, everything was specific and perfect. No one made mistakes there. If you did, you'd be thrown into Psy Ops.

But here, making a mistake would simply earn you a couple of broken hearts and burning tears. He didn't know which was worse. He rubbed his hands together, seeking the warmth that he badly needed. The evening had ended drastically, and Max probably didn't even know that he left…

"Alec?"

…or maybe she did.

"Max." Was all he said. He didn't have anything left to say. If she expected him to apologize for threatening Logan back at her apartment, then she was sadly mistaken. It was the man's fault. He started it first, and he would not take the blame for something that he did not deserved.

"So, you left pretty quick back there." She stated in a conversational tone as she stood beside him. It was almost like last night, only then, there was no tension to bear.

He nodded brusquely.

"Hey, you know I never got to give you my gift." She said in a soft voice that made him turn around to face her. Did that mean she didn't come up here to yell at him? To tell him over and over again that he was a screw-up that wormed his way into her life?

The next thing he knew, her lips were pressed gently against his, in a kiss that was utterly indescribable. Almost as indescribable as the word: 'Christmas'. Although the feeling that it left him after she released him, was far more better than the misery he felt a night ago.

"What was that for?" he asked, as his whole world spun into a vertigo of colors.

Max smiled, her eyes glittering with happiness. "Merry Christmas, Alec."

-The End-

A/N: Well now, wasn't that just sweet? What do _you _think? Please review and tell me! ;-)

And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!


End file.
